


BODY REPORTED

by Gayerthebetter



Series: HB among us fics [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Funny, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: it's all up to stolas to work out who the imposter is
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Series: HB among us fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991497
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	BODY REPORTED

BODY REPORTED

(moxxiee)  
Your royal highness, I know who the importer is.  
Millie and I went to o2 to fix it, once we were done we started making our way to cafeteria where our boss saw us and killed millie.

Moxxiee voted

(Horselovr)  
.....

(Horselovr)  
White kind of sus

Horselovr voted

Owldaddy voted

Moxxiee was not the imposter

Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say this never happens in the game butttt it does lol no joke one time I walked in on the imposter with a body and I reported it, call them out, my teammate even said that they saw the imposter faking tasks and was 100% sure it wasn't me. the imposter was really bad at lying and didn't even try to say it was me even said I didn't do it. next thing I know we ended up with a tie, 3 votes for me and 3 for the imposter (can you feel my pain lmao) and it kind of got worse because I got killed right away by them and no one sus them or remember that I SAW THEM WITH A BODY (why do I play this game again? lol)


End file.
